In recent years, many digital cameras and digital camcorders have used CCD-type or MOS-type photoelectric conversion apparatuses. For MOS-type photoelectric conversion apparatuses, element structures for delivering global shuttering that provides uniform accumulation time for photoelectric conversion portions have been developed. Such structures are components each including a charge storing portion for a photoelectric conversion portion. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-053217 discloses a configuration in which components each including a charge storing portion each include an isolation region with a LOCOS structure. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-157912 discloses a configuration in which a gap are provided so as to surround each charge storing portion for reducing the amount of light incident on the charge storing portion in the component including the charge storing portion.